It's in the Stars
by primarycolorz
Summary: Taken place in Rome, time of the togas. Bulma is looking for her one true love, but none is found yet. and then her family gets invited to the honor box in the arena... reviews and encouragement would be gladly accepted x]


It's in the Stars  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own DBZ and some of the names I took from this and that [mostly A Voice in the Wind by Francine Rivers]... I'm not very good at thinking up roman names...  
  
  
  
"Father!! Father!!" I ran down the hill, where a weary man was dismounting a brown horse.  
  
He smiled at me as he took off his helmet with the red brush, which signified his previous occupation as a legionnaire. He kneeled on the ground and hugged me tight. I hugged my dear father back.  
  
"It's so good to be home at last." Maximus kissed me on the cheek, stood up and smiled at my mother. She was about to be overcome with emotion, with tears of joy and pride running down her cheeks. Father gave me a pat on the head and practically jogged to Mother, and they embraced. Pretty much embarrassed by this display of emotion, I turned to the horse. It had a gentle look in its eye, seemingly unaware of the fact that its rider had killed german barbarians. Yamucha, the stable boy ran over and took the noble animal led it to the stables. I smiled happily. The sun was shining bright and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Mother was finally truly happy after three years of wondering if Father was alive. Yamucha hasn't annoyed me yet. Father was home. Everything was perfect.  
  
I skipped to Mother and Father with a huge grin on my face. They also had the same facial expression as we all walked up to our home. Nothing could ruin my day.  
  
  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
  
  
"It's pretty cold there in the winter. Hah, you should've seen General Urbanus' frozen eyelashes. And the snow on his beard! He looked fifty years older if that's possible!"  
  
Laughter followed this comment. I chuckled along. Mother had decided to throw a feast for Father's homecoming. Every man was welcome, and about every man showed up. Conscious of a man's stare, I glared back at him, daring him to go any further. He flushed and looked away. Mother was quietly laughing.  
  
"I guess you showed Senator Caius what you're made of." She whispered to me.  
  
I snorted. "Senators these days act like they own everything!" I hotly said to her. Mother nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yet you mustn't embarass or disrespect him. Caius has the ear of Emperor Vegeta." She warned me.  
  
Muttering to myself, I picked at my food. The laughter around me picked up again as Father told a story about a wild German.  
  
  
  
"But enough about me and my adventures!" Father said with a wave of his hand. "Let's talk about things closer to home." Everyone burst out into talk at this as Father tried to listen to everything at once. Fontaneus, Father's business partner, told him about the up-and-down-going prices of cedar from Gaul. Caius told him about some of the scandals in the royal family. Apparently, Emperor Vegeta's son has begun rebelling and says he refuses to take up the throne after our current emperor dies. Gossip spun around me and I grew deaf to it until I heard my name mentioned.  
  
"Many young men has their eyes set upon Bulma," Claudius said as he glanced at me. Of course, Claudius was included in that group of young men.  
  
Father was oblivious to the true meaning of this remark and beamed at me. "Yes, it seems only yesterday she was running around the garden with dirty feet."  
  
I forced a smile, trying to ignore the open stares I got. "It -was- only yesterday as well, Father."  
  
"When will you think about marriage... and a lover?" Caius asked cautiously. I looked up to look him in the eyes and I found his roaming around my body.  
  
"When I find a man who is worthy in my eyes." I answered coldly. I felt my anger rising at the fact that he only wanted me to warm his bed, and felt no real affection towards me. He was just like the other eighty percent of the male population I knew.  
  
Father laughed at the insult I threw at Caius [and others who were interested in me]. "Peace, peace. What other matters have risen since I was gone?" he said, dismissing the idea of me marrying. I slowly relaxed as talk of other things resumed around me. I glanced at Caius, who was looking at me with cool, calculated eyes. I then glanced at Mother, who glanced back at me, with worry in her eyes. I knew what she was thinking. I have just made an enemy.  
  
  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
  
  
"Bulma, you must really learn how to hold your tongue!" Mother scolded.  
  
I frowned and avoided looking at her in the face. "I'm sorry, Mother, but I really hate it when all my suitors want is my body."  
  
Mother sighed as she reclined on the couch. "I know. I should know. But be patient, daughter. That's how your father and I met." she said, smiling at Father. He smiled back.  
  
I couldn't help feeling slightly depressed. I knew how much Father and Mother loved each other. But when will I find someone to love as that much; someone who would truly love me back?"  
  
  
  
Father sighed. "My presence is demanded at the arena." Everyone knew how much Father despised the arena. Some accused him of 'not being Roman' because of his hatred.  
  
Mother raised an eyebrow. "Why so?"  
  
"Antigonus wants to honor me for being courageous enough to volunteer to be a legionnaire. And he won't take no for an answer." was the reply. He gave me a forlorn look. "He also said he -must- get acquainted with Bulma."  
  
"Must?" I asked.  
  
"Must."  
  
I frowned. Another addition to the willing young men list.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reviews would be gladly accepted x] 


End file.
